


特工锤x魔鬼熊孩子基《跋扈》（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：18岁，意外标记，小alpha的生殖腔，成结，指奸





	特工锤x魔鬼熊孩子基《跋扈》（3）

两年以来，Thor很少想起Loki。他处理情绪是程序化的，给自己下达“发泄”或“隐忍”的指令后就会严格执行。

但那段影象始终在alpha的脑海中播放，男孩跟着女特工走出卧室，还有些一瘸一拐。Loki抬起头，依旧漂亮得无可救药。

“再也没有人能抛弃我了，Thor。”他说，“祝你过得愉快。”

有时候Loki也会坐在病床上看着他，脚丫滴着血，小腿瘦长，一遍遍地问Thor“你喜欢过我吗？”。

然后alpha醒来，大汗淋漓。

他不敢回答，否则一切理智，一切坚持，都将成为毫无意义的笑话。

Natasha偶尔会和Thor搭档出任务，女特工有意无意地透露着男孩的近况。

“他很优秀，简直出乎意料。”女alpha往狙击枪里填装子弹，“但制造的麻烦也不少，简直就是颗糖衣炮弹。”

糖衣炮弹。Thor反复咀嚼着这个词，舌尖酸苦得几乎难以忍受。alpha终于明白Loki给他的感觉了，将他的生活轰炸得一片狼藉后，留下漫天的糖霜和遗憾。

“我想念他，Nat。”魁梧英俊的特工将攀索扣牢墙沿，在从楼顶跃下之前说，“年轻人忘性大，偶尔也要提醒一下那个忘恩负义的小混蛋。”

“你的一句话能让他再撑很久，dear。”女特工饶有兴致地托着腮，“还有一件事，Loki分化了。”

“什么？”楼顶的风声骤然猛烈，Thor被碎发模糊了视线，他不知道自己在期待些什么。

“alpha。”Natasha说，“他是一位迷人的小alpha。”

“很好。”Thor简短地回应，然后按照计划准时跃下屋顶，破窗而入后将花瓶掼碎在了目标的脑袋上。

Fuck。

“别太伤心，”女特工像猫一般从alpha身边走过，优雅而残忍地补了一枪，“ 我相信Loki也不会介意你是个alpha的。”

“当然。”Thor几乎是在和自己怄气，那小子口口声声说喜欢他，当然不会介意。

该死，Loki不会忘记他的。

这样的执念和猜忌持续了好几个月，Thor在Loki十八岁生日那天准备了一份礼物，然后继续独自生活。

直到那个在维也纳的卧底任务，Thor的任务是替换官员夫人的首饰，神盾局植入芯片的仿版会和他的新搭档一起抵达。

“这位新人的实战经验不多，”Natasha特意和他通话，“是我的得意门徒，耐心点。”

在Thor挂断的同时，一个瘦高的身影在他的餐桌对面落座。来者身着纯黑西装，散发着淡而绅士的古龙香水味。

“好久不见，odinson特工。”年轻的alpha微微颔首，修长的手指将昂贵珠宝搁放在桌面，倒映进瑰绿的眼里，“有什么计划吗？”

“Loki……”Thor只失神了一瞬，对特工而言已经是重大失误。他喝了一口水，收敛心神后重新开口，“当然，在关闭总电闸后，十点钟方向的服务生——”

“Excuse me.”他的男孩垂下眼帘，再也不将张扬的情绪外露，“我需要尽快结束工作，之后还有约。”

是约会吗？还是聚餐？Thor不知道自己是否还有权利发问，Loki优雅地起身，撩人的风度和Natasha如出一辙，他轻笑着抚过Thor的下巴：“等我回来，odinson特工。”

漂亮的小alpha端着酒杯走向任务目标，轻易地勾走了夫人的欢心。五分钟后他们走进化妆间，一刻钟后Loki带着口红印和甜腻的香气回来。

“她很难缠，”新人特工将替换下来的珠宝扔进Thor的酒杯，意气风发地叩了叩桌沿，“好在效率很高。”

“Natasha教你的？”Thor还是决定问出来，他恨不得把这个小混蛋捆在椅子上审讯三天三夜。

“她训练得很好，必要的时候我可以是beta，甚至是omega……”Loki的动作似乎是想摸烟，但还是收回了手，“我和你的工作风格不一样，odinson特工。”

“你非得这样？”Thor笑了一声，他明明西装革履却无端地狼狈。

“是时候去机场了，”Loki起身，严谨地扣上纽扣，“我无处不在，dear。”

dear。Thor在心里翻了个白眼，这简直就是Natasha的翻版。

“他的确想念我，”小alpha轻快地坐进车里，将西装外套扔到后座，露出得意嚣张的笑容，“上帝，Thor恨不得扑上来啃我一口。”

“你现在的段位只是餐前甜点，”红发女郎发动车辆，她慷慨地耗费了年假来撮合这对冤家，“但我保证Thor喜欢甜点，dear。”

Loki这一次没有消失太久，Thor在某天晨跑后回家，看见了蜷缩在沙发上的野猫。

“我的房间积灰了，”野猫从沙发背后探出绿眼睛，Thor终于清晰地闻到了小alpha的信息素，像青涩的车厘子浸泡着辛香的酒精，让人浑身滚烫，“还有别的房间吗？”

“你明知道没有，”Thor勾了勾唇，两年的时光轰然而逝，“Loki，你想念我吗？”

“当然，我依旧是那个爱着你的疯子。”小alpha撑起身，将唇印上Thor的鼻尖，他知道这一次不会再被拒绝，“我说过我无处不在，Thor，我一直在你的心里。”

他的男孩长大了，Thor不知该欣慰还是失望。但唯一能肯定的是，alpha已经没有多少理由能拒绝Loki。

“给我看看你的拳脚功夫，”于是他决定继续当狩猎者，Thor从来都不会坐以待毙，“Nat的剪刀腿所向披靡，你有什么绝活？”

“蝴蝶刀、匕首……我不喜欢手无寸铁。”Loki歪着脑袋思忖了片刻，勾着唇走向Thor，“但你一定会让着我的，不是么？”

“你长大了，Loki。”Thor扔给了Loki一卷手带，将自己的手掌也慢慢缠上，“别总是向我讨要宠爱。”

“你会给我的。”小恶魔的獠牙又开始生长，Loki爱极了这样，像真正的成年人那样和Thor心照不宣地调情。

一小时后，Thor第16次把Loki掀翻在地，刚分化的alpha十分有攻击性，仰躺着喘气时胸膛剧烈起伏，瞳孔收缩着瞪他。

“这不公平！”Loki擦了擦嘴角爬起来，顽强得像野生动物，“格斗都要找同一个重量级的对手，我怎么可能赢过你？”

愤愤不平的小alpha推了Thor一把，他很想告诉Loki别这么挑衅，但狂跳的心脏并不是因为怒火。

划过蜜色皮肤的汗珠，滚动的精巧喉结，桀骜乱翘的黑发，修长柔韧的四肢……

“怎么了？”Loki走过来凑近Thor的鼻尖，年轻又乖张的信息素让他的荷尔蒙直线飙升。

他对一个18岁的alpha产生了性龘欲，而Loki在更早的时候就对他图谋不轨。

“你自己做体能训练吧，”Thor扭过头想要离开，他当年义正严辞地逼走了Loki，如今自己才是虚伪邪恶的混账，“我累了，去洗个澡午睡。”

可是Loki从没打算放过他，小alpha慢慢靠近，带着薄薄肌肉的胳膊从背后搂住Thor，纤长的五指却大胆而冒犯地握住了他裤裆下的隆起。

“你硬了，”这只诱人的恶魔在Thor耳边轻笑着吐息，身体却紧张地僵硬着，alpha悲哀地发现自己因此而更加兴奋，“我想被你在其他地方放倒，好么？”

很好，他愿意当下面那个。

“你还很年轻，Loki。”Thor听见自己依旧在伪善地推拒，但他没有挣开腰上的胳膊，这已经足够让小恶魔趁虚而入了，“也许你该为自己负……”

“开什么玩笑，Thor。”Loki哼笑了一声，歪着脑袋打量特工的侧脸，“别在幻想我的裸体时说一个不字。”

该死。Thor低声骂了一句，他不知道Loki是从哪里学来的这些字眼，两年前这小家伙虽然狡猾恶毒，至少还不会如此熟练地勾引一个alpha。

但那个绝望又强硬地说“喜欢你”的小男孩儿，好像已经真的回不来了。

Loki被Thor砸在了床上，那不比格斗时的抱摔温柔多少，alpha们喜欢粗暴和冒险，他不需要被小心温柔地对待。

“我该做什……”“躺好。”

Loki被年长他12岁的alpha压在床上，他长高了不少，但因为精瘦的体格毫无胜算，Thor粗喘着啃咬他的脖颈，将弹性十足的运动布料纸片般撕碎。

“你还有暴力倾向吗？”掌下年轻的身躯紧绷而颤抖，Thor很高兴Loki的反应如此热烈，“在我允许之前，你的手别离开枕头，好么？”

“别对我发号施——”“只是在做爱的时候，my boy。”Thor吻着小alpha的耳根，接着是薄薄的腺体，男孩敏感地挣扎起来，“嘘……交给我，至少这部分让我来教你，好么？”

“当然，”Loki侧过头，鼻尖的绒毛被阳光笼罩成金色，“你会是我最喜欢的导师。”

Thor哼笑了一声，他喜欢Loki只对自己展露的坦诚，男孩伸出舌尖舔他的嘴角，不老实地挺起腰蹭他，小alpha的胯下同样硬得发烫。

“趴好，我替你扩张。”这下流极了，Loki渴望得浑身发抖，他还没有发过情，“希望你别对润滑剂过敏。”

“别旧事重提了……damn you。”小alpha不耐烦地翘起屁股，在被插入一根手指后又喘息着瘫下去，“唔！天啊……”

“手别动。”Thor咬着Loki的耳垂提醒他，小alpha想靠手淫疏解自己，这可太便宜他了，男人把半瓶润滑剂都浇在Loki的屁股上，确保他比omega还要湿。

“你在嫉妒，啊嗯……”Loki闷声揪着床单喘气，Thor只用两根手指就能把他搅得天翻地覆，在小alpha的前列腺上又摁又捏，“那位夫人……操！帮帮我……”

Thor握住了男孩翘在小腹上的性器，Loki颤着嗓子粗喘，所有的踢蹬和挣动像小兔子般被男人锁在怀里。修长年轻的肌理被搓揉得浮起淡粉，肠肉分泌着体液吮吸alpha的指节。

“你吞进去了三根，”Thor将Loki射出的精液抹在他的胸口和小腹上，连挺立的乳尖都湿亮红肿，“你的小屁股也同样天赋异禀，Loki。”

“别磨蹭……嗯！嗯呃……”alpha的肠道韧性有限，在被挤进第四根手指后，Loki终于忍不住想逃了，他蜷起膝盖想爬开，却被特工单手摁住了腰窝，像被捏住七寸的蛇一般死死压在床上，男人动手指如同稳定的仪器般捅开小alpha的后穴，“太满了——Thor！我认错……”

金发特工不为所动地笑了一声，让Loki自己反思他已经透支了多少信任。

“错了什么？”Thor吻着男孩泛红的眼角，他一直在消耗Loki的体力，受过训练的小alpha很难制服。

“我不该……唔，不该就那样离开你。”Loki舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，亲昵地用鼻尖蹭着Thor的侧颈，“可这两年我一直做得很好……我想要奖励，Thor。”

“当然，你值得一切。”Thor终于抽出手指，将胀硬红紫的阴茎抵在小alpha的穴口，他的腰被男孩劲瘦的小腿缠紧，在Thor尝试进入时痛得浑身发抖，“谢谢你愿意回来，Loki……你回来了。”

他要操我了。Loki兴奋又害怕地撅起屁股，又因为男人的手淫而喘得气息颤抖，小alpha感觉到那根巨物沉甸甸地贴着自己的臀缝。

“你该看看自己现在的样子……”Thor的五指穿过Loki汗湿的黑发后收拢，他亲了亲男孩修长的脖颈，把圆润的顶端嵌进了那个淡粉色的柔软穴口。

“唔！有点痛……”Loki敏感地动了动，于是他被摁着脖子压进枕头里，依旧眼珠乱转地推搡着alpha的小腹，“你进慢点……啊！”

但Thor像是轻描淡写地挺了一下腰，却把整根性器全捅进了小alpha毫无准备的肠道里。

Loki痛懵了，呆愣了几秒后才发疯般挣扎怒吼起来，他被Thor死死压着，竭尽全力的反抗像小兔子般微弱，被骂得狗血淋头的男人沉默地摁着他，直到Loki自己冷静下来。

“我替你扩张了半小时，Loki。”小混蛋还在骂骂咧咧，Thor只是冷静地埋在他身体里，这让Loki觉得沉迷情欲的只有自己，“我说了，你只是一直不相信我。”

“不相信？！我他妈都让你操我的屁股了……呃嗯！”Loki的叫嚷很快就变成了哀求，他知道Thor是对的，哪怕嘴上严厉却一直在耐心地照顾他，“稍微、稍微动一动……”

Thor笑了，粗糙的掌心揉着Loki后颈上的腺体，这对alpha而言完全就是威胁和压制，他又想一脚蹬在这混账英俊的脸上了。

压着Loki的男人开始挺动腰杆，进出肠道的性器带起一片火辣辣的刺激，他说不清是痛还是烫，肚子和腰都酸软得让人忍受不了。

“没事的，Loki……”Thor居然肯安慰他了，alpha眯着眼吸了吸鼻子，这才发现自己居然流了眼泪，把亚麻色的枕头弄得一塌糊涂，“该死，你咬得好紧。”

Thor喘得很厉害。Loki用短促的哼叫回应，居然还有心思想些别的。年长的alpha心脏跳得很快，体温也高得吓人，汗水顺着眉间的褶皱低落到他的背上。

这不公平……小alpha吭哧着抓扯枕头，做爱是两个人的事，结果爽的只有一个人！

“在想什么？”Thor暗蓝的瞳孔令他心悸，他把男孩瘦长的腿弯折起来抄在臂弯里，露出被插得红肿外翻的穴口，“专心点，Loki。”

这一次的进入顺利了很多，Loki只是梗着脖子哼叫，胸口和小臂上的肌肉微微鼓起，像一颗饱满又青涩的蜜桃，被男人干得摇摇晃晃地喘气。

“唔、顶到了……”Loki已经不难受了，Thor几次撞上他的前列腺，让他射得两眼泛白，肚子里却是被填满的暖融，“别再、啊嗯！别再往里——”

“你分化多久了？”Thor咬了一口Loki的下巴，像是教训又像嬉闹。

“两个月不到……”Loki轻轻地哆嗦，Thor好像顶到了什么很软的地方，一用力就能彻底捅穿他，“怎么了？”

原来是这样。Thor低头看着汗津津的男孩儿，刚分化的小alpha生殖腔还未完全退化，已经被他粗莽的动作撞得略微松软。

“嗯…呃！怎么……啊嗯！”alpha顶弄的角度变了，Loki一下子缠紧了Thor的腰杆，肚子里翻江倒海地酸软，“不要……太深了！哈呃……”

热硬的性器将收缩的甬道一次次熨开，Thor的粗喘像野兽般扑散在Loki耳边，他像是被蒸腾的热气托举到腾空，又被快感和撞击拖回地面。

“嗯、呃啊！”Loki把床垫踹得咯吱作响，粗长的阴茎能在每一次抽动时碾到所有的敏感点，Thor的拇指摩挲着小alpha敏感的马眼，将那里分泌出的透明液体抹到他们的交合处润滑。

“你成结了，babe。”男孩的体内高热而紧窄，Thor觉得自己简直就是在犯罪，他掰开那两瓣肉浪般抖动的臀部挺到最深，揉着Loki的后腰替他放松一些，“做得不错。”

“Shut up……”小alpha丢脸地闭上眼睛，他居然把第一次成结给了Thor的手心。

小alpha几乎是被男人对叠着压在胸膛下，只靠腰背承受猛烈的操干，发出一声声尖锐嘶哑的哀鸣。Loki突然觉得身体里的酸痛消失了，Thor的腰胯往下沉了沉，彻底插进他本该继续退化的生殖腔里。

“出去！呃嗯……嗯！”Loki把Thor的脊背抓挠得猩红一片，被摁住了脖子就用膝盖顶他，剧烈的反抗还是逐渐微弱了下来，稚嫩紧窄的软肉吮着alpha的性器分泌体液，“好痒！别动了……”

“你湿得像个omega，”Thor亲了亲迷迷糊糊的小骗子，Loki的嘴唇干燥得泛白，淡粉的舌尖正勾着唇角舔舐，“听话，很快就……”

alpha抽送的动作慢了下来，故意让Loki听见了交合处粘腻的水声，他已经记不清被干了多久，终于忍不住哀求Thor停下来休息一会儿。

“别睡着了。”被欺负狠的小alpha蜷缩了起来，却又被Thor恶劣地摁着手脚摊开，低头含着挺力的乳尖呢喃，“一、二……”

在数什么？Loki迟钝地掀了掀眼皮，还没来得及问出声Thor便突然顶进了他的身体，特工在小alpha耳边轻笑着说“休息结束”，和训练时的语调一模一样。

“操你…呃啊！混蛋！”小alpha气得连叫骂声都在发抖，又爽得七零八落，抓着男人肌理分明的臂膀一声高过一声地呻吟，连Thor在他的生殖腔里成结也无暇反抗。

Loki迷离晕眩地看着天花板，Thor捏着他的大腿顶入，那深到让小alpha连灵魂都在颤抖，然后模糊的视线里是特工湛蓝的眼睛。

他们无比亲密，连吐息都在共鸣。

“又不会怀孕，”老混账咬着男孩的耳朵低笑，“这样做不舒服吗？”

舒服。Loki没吭声，尖翘的鼻子在Thor的颈窝里拱来拱去。特工难得卸下了防备，任由野猫爬在自己身上使性子撒气，后脖子上却突然一阵剧痛。

“你干什么？！”alpha猛得睁开眼，在自己的腺体上摸到了零星的血迹，而趴在他胸口的男孩正耀武扬威地冲他龇出犬齿。

他居然被一个刚分化的小alpha临时标记了？！

“你他妈就是欠操。”Thor一vvuu巴掌拍在Loki的屁股上，后者痛呼着往床下逃，被拽回来又是急风骤雨地几巴掌，白嫩的臀肉直接就红肿了一大片。

“和我在一起要小心，dear。”小alpha得意洋洋地哼哼，Loki喜欢咬人，更喜欢让Thor变成自己的所有物，“唔、别打了！都流出来了……”

“正好留些空间装下一次的。”Thor捏着Loki的腰，将男孩拖回了怀里，“你要学的还有很多，my boy。” 

特工们不必朝九晚五，之后的几天里Thor和Loki都像发情的野兽般做爱，不知餍足地寻欢作乐。他们知道这段关系中还有些问题，他们甚至不了解对方的过去，但一切就是无法停下。

“我们应该先去吃午餐，”Loki发誓要烧掉这个沙发，那上面沾满了alpha们的体液，而Thor像是恨不得把他肏到怀孕，“多亏某个好色的混账，我也不会错过早餐。”

“我不会为自己辩解，”Thor斜躺在沙发上，看着他的男孩赤身裸体地走动，跋扈和甜蜜在Loki的身上完美融合，或许他就是矛盾本身，“任何人在你面前都是好色之徒。”

“我要做一份意大利面，”Loki笑了起来，走回来亲吻年长的alpha，“穿着裸体围裙。”

“厨房即将沦陷，laufeyson特工。”

“你打算出门？”Loki懒洋洋地看着走进卫生间的alpha，“我可以帮你剃须，如果你不介意我拿着刀片在脖子上比划。”

“只是一个例会，等你转正时就能体会到了。”Thor将剃须刀交给了Loki，他喜欢这小混账让自己心跳加速的方式，“别缺席，那可比旷课严重多了。”

“well……”Loki慢慢地刮过alpha的面颊，幽绿的眼里神色难辨。

“那为什么要遮掉我给你的标记，Thor？”


End file.
